Una pasión en Suna
by Chilinda
Summary: Estoy en Suna terminando la misión y en espera del día siguiente para irme a Konoha. Estaba agotada por el viaje pero al menos ahora podre descansar en la habitación o al menos eso creía antes de que alguien me tapara la boca con su mano. Miedo seria decir poco a lo que sentía en aquel entonces...


**Hola!**

**Quiero advertir que no es M por nada, asi que leer bajo propio riesgo. **

**Habrá lemon, claro que entre el mejor Kazekage y la gran nin medic.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**_Una pasión en Suna_**

* * *

Por primera vez me sentí inquieta, no podía creer que el Kazekage de la arena no despegara su mirada tan intensa de mí.

Había sido enviada a una misión para entregar unos pergaminos a acompañada por Sai, Naruto y Kakashi; creía que iba a ser como todas las comunes misiones, pero apenas llegamos al despecho del Gran Kazekage de la arena, no despego sus ojos de mí en ningún momento, me sentía a desfallecer!.

**-Quédense esta noche en un hotel y mañana partan para su aldea**- dijo el líder del lugar, mirándome de reojo. Esa mirada me provocaba tantas sensaciones que no sabía que me sucedía, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía en llamas. Pero preferí ignorarla, al fin de cuentas aunque le tenía respeto por ser el Kazekage, seguía sintiendo un poco de miedo desde nuestro encuentro durante los exámenes chunnins.

Durante mucho tiempo me provocaron pesadillas esos ojos cubiertos de frialdad y sed de sangre. Pero bueno lo pasado pisado, él ya no tiene al demonio de una cola en su interior desde hace un año, en donde la abuela Chiyo sacrifico su vida por la de él.

Pero al menos ya paso, me dirijo a mi cuarto sola, ya que los demás se fueron a comer, para ser sincera no me provoca en estos momentos. Desde que Sasuke-kun me intento matar e cambiado mi forma de verlo, al menos no lo amo ya con descontrol, pero aun lo quiero como el hermano que es con Naruto.

Camine por los solitarios pasillos siendo como las 8 de la noche, apenas llegue frente a una puerta la abrí pero grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir como alguien me empujaba dentro del cuarto y me tapaba la boca.

Miedo era lo que sentía en esa entonces, hasta que el extraño empezó a besarme el cuello, luche contra toda mi voluntad para mantenerme recta, pero es que esas caricias ¡eran divinas! Mis piernas temblaban y sin desearlo cerraba los ojos lentamente, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

Apenas el extraño me dio un mordisco no resistí más y gemí. Al parecer le gusto, porque al instante soltó su mano mientras que la que ocupaba la boca empezaba a darme masajes en los senos, quitándome la camisa y el sostén para juguetear con mis botones como si fueran juguetes. Era como un maldito pulpo con sus manos bajando por su cuerpo al tiempo que no me dejaba de sujetar, seguro de que si lo hacía yo caería al piso, de lo cual yo estaba también de acuerdo.

Válgame dios, no podía literalmente pensar en nada, se sentía tan bien, mi Inner esta como en shock al parecer ella no estaba mejor que yo. Lentamente me llevo a la cama y me recostó como si fuera hecha de porcelana, ahí cuando estuve sobre el colchón, pude ver cabellos rojos fuego, y ojos agua marina perfectos, el tatuaje de amor, grandes ojeras alrededor de esos verde aqua, era Gaara el cual había formado parte de mis pensamientos todo el tiempo.

No sabia que hacer, su mirada era tan intensa que estaba segura que podría quemarme con ella. Sentia en mi vientre caricias internas, no entendía como con una simple vista de esos ojos verdosos lograba ponerme asi.

Me besó, con una intensidad su lengua estudiaba cada rincón de mi boca, como si quisiera grabársela para siempre, por sus movimientos supuse que no esperaba que correspondiera, pero para su mala o buena suerte mi mente no estaba en función y le respondí con igual fervor.

Sentí que se sorprendió al ver que participaba en el demandante beso, pero no tardo en intensificarlo haciendo que el aire de mis pulmones se fuera de repente dejándome casi desfallecida

Con sus dedos jugaba con mis pezones ya erectos, era tan bueno en lo que hacía que en ese momento no sabía ni como me llamaba, solo era consciente de sus magnificas manos al igual que su rasposa y dulzona lengua dentro de mi cavidad, me quitó con un lentitud horrible los pantalones y bragas, ambas prendas terminando en algún lugar de la habitación. Y para ser sincera no me importaba.

La camisa la retire rozando su pecho bien formado, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba bajo el contacto de mis dedos. Era excitante y algo que nunca me hubiera creído, su piel era rasposa pero suave al mismo tiempo, como la arena se podría decir.

Le quite torpemente los pantalones, a lo que sentí como en medio del beso soltaba una ronca risa por mi inexperiencia, pero que esperaba, quisiera o no era una virgen echa y derecha, o al menos hasta ahora.

Se sacó los interiores, dejándome ver su GRAN erección, me quede viéndola embobada, ¿¡Esa cosa iba a entrar ahí!? Al ver el pánico en mis ojos su mano derecha toma mi barbilla con delicadeza y me besó, este no fue como los demás, era lento y tierno con tanta dulzura que albergaba logro calmarme. Lo que al sentir que mis hombros se relajaban continuó con su tarea.

Un roce de intimidades nos causó a mí un gemido y a él un gruñido. No resistió más al parecer ya que me penetro de una sola vez. Me dolió, y como no era enorme, pero se detuvo al ver mis lágrimas y me dio ligeros y tiernos besos en la sien, parpados, mejillas, labios.

No comprendía como el gran Sabusaku no Gaara podía llegar a ser tan cuidadoso con migo, pero la manera en la que silenciosamente me intentaba aliviar el dolor me llegaba al corazón antes nunca lo hubiera creído, pero ahí estaba bajo su perfecto pecho al parecer formado por los ángeles, dándome besos por toda la cara para relajarme, y podía sentir perfectamente que él quería moverse, pero se frenaba por mi comodidad.

Queriéndole recompensar e di un suave beso en los labios, acompañada por mi mejor sonrisa. Este me sonrió de vuelta al parecer más tranquilo consigo mismo, Gaara dio embestidas lentas pero profundas, haciéndome sentir que tocaba el cielo. Yo entrelace mis piernas en su cadera echando la cabeza para atrás por el inmenso placer. Seguimos cada uno rodeado por una capa de sudor y las respiraciones frenticas, vi sus ojos, y estaban bañados de deseo, lujuria, pasión y algo que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelto.

**-Di mi nombre**- me pidió al oído bajando lentamente el ritmo de las misma. Lo intente, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, hasta que sentí que casi desparecían las gloriosas estocadas, cosa que no deseaba para nada del mundo.

**-Gaara**- susurre a su oído que pareció encantarle ya que aumento el ritmo de las mismas haciéndome perder la cabeza. Mi lengua de ahí no pareció frenarse ya que lo único que hacía era repetir su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, dejando que dentro de esas cuatro paredes sea el único sonido que se oiga.

-¡**Gaara!****-** grite obteniendo un gruñido en respuesta. Me corrí como si un espejo fuera rota, sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba antes de que una descarga de electricidad recorriera cada parte de mi ser. Sentí las brazos del peli rojo tensarse y luego relajarse al tiempo que calentaba mi ser dejándome con su cálida semilla en mi interior.

Él no pudo resistir más, ya que cayó a un lado mío, y llevo uno de sus brazos por mi cintura provocando que pegara con su pecho sintiendo como se regularizaban sus latidos del corazón. Seguía aun conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Acaba de perder mi virginidad con a misma persona que hace años había intentado matarme! Y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepentía de nada.

**-Kazeka…-**agarrando todo el valor que tenia intente hablar pero me callo con un beso ardiente, el cual me dejo sin ningún tipo de aliento, a lo que al separarse de mí pego su frente a la mía.

- **Solo dime Gaara-** me susurro aun encima de mis labios.

**-Si es así cada misión ya quiero pedirle permiso a Tsunade-sama para venir de nuevo a Suna**- dije jugando pensando lo que sería volver a disfrutar de las sensaciones que me provoco hace un rato.

**-¿Quién dice que te irías Sa-ku-ra?-**o si ya me había atrapado y dudaba que con su forma posesiva de ser me dejara, pero para ser sincera no me molestaba en lo absoluto…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bye..


End file.
